


Crystal

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: Alone thinks about family. He loves them both.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Crystal

It’s strange how lives can fall apart, and remake themselves wholly different, with a single act. All he’d wanted was a family, whole and unhurting. His sister was gone, and in her place, an army’s worth of love. 

They would’ve killed for him. They _had_ killed for him. It terrified him, and yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Death was only freedom, and his Spectres weren’t free of him yet. So long as they stayed, everything would be perfect.

“Keep _up_ , Alone, you’ll miss the dance,” Pefko called; and he smiled, hiked up his robes, and continued onward.


End file.
